


there is no sweeter innocence than our gentle sin

by ivydivine



Series: angst/psychological horror/sad endings [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Crucifixion, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Sad Ending, Song: Take Me To Church (Hozier), Their Love Is So
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29950524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivydivine/pseuds/ivydivine
Summary: Two gay lovers are burned at the stake.In their last moments, Chan admires his sunshine.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Series: angst/psychological horror/sad endings [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202759
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	there is no sweeter innocence than our gentle sin

**Author's Note:**

> i can't write happy things everything i write is either horny sad or fucked up so why not give you our favorite boys being burned at the stake

"Channie?"

He looks over. His wrists hurt where they're bound to the cross, his eyes brimming with tears as he gazes at his lover. Sweet, innocent, Felix, his dark hair shining in the moonlight.

He is an angel. He does not deserve such a cruel fate, but the world has never been kind to them.

His voice breaks with sobs. Felix is shattered, pieces of him chipping off and scattering on the platform. 

Slowly, he tilts his head back, and Chan's breath is stolen from his chest. His lover, his sunshine, how could someone be so beautiful? Tears shining on his cheeks, he's a sight for sore eyes.

How could someone destroy something so precious?

"Remember, hyung—"

The flame of a torch blazes angrily in the distance. This is their end.

" _There is no sweeter innocence, than our gentle sin_."

Felix is swallowed by an inferno of flames.


End file.
